Love Will Find A Way
by HighSchoolMusicalForever
Summary: Now that Gabi and Troy are finally together, they get ready to welcome their baby into the world. When Gabi goes back to her doctor for a checkup, they get some news. What is it? Same story...different summary. Next chapter is up! Please R&R!
1. Me and You

**Okay, so I watched this movie again tonight, can't wait for the sequel, and so I decided to write a story about it. This is the first HSM that I've written, but I have six other stories on profile, so here it goes...**

**Wait, this is Troyella, for those of you who want to know...don't get me wrong, I do like Ashley Tisdale, just not Troypay, so...Please review!**

**Love Will Find A Way**

Chapter One: Me and You

Gabriella Montez sat down on her bed, opening her Creative Writing journal. She flipped to her next free page and continued her story about her and Troy.

_I stood in the gym, waiting for him to come out of the boys' locker room. When he finally did, I smiled. He came over and took my hand in his. As we walked down the hallway, he slipped his arm around me, pulling me closer to him. He leaned down to kiss me, and I felt my heartbeat quicken._

_This was the moment I'd been waiting for, ever since I'd moved here. The moment that Troy Bolton would kiss me..._

At that moment, there was a knock on her bedroom door. She jumped up, slipping her journal into her purse. She opened the door, and there he was.

"Hey, Troy! What's up?" she asked him, trying to keep her cool.

"Not much. I just thought we could...you know...go out for pizza or something. Just as friends," he replied.

"Sure, let me get my purse," she said, grabbing it off the floor and following him down the hallway.

"So, Gabi, who are you going to do your biography about?" he asked her.

They were supposed to choose one celebrity to write about for English class. She turned to look at him as he drove down the street.

"I was thinking about doing like, maybe Ashlee Simpson. How about you?"

"Well, I was going to do her, too, but I think I'm going to do her sister."

"Jessica?"

He nodded. "Is that weird to you? I mean, my doing a girl for my report."

"No, I think it's cute that we are doing them. Maybe we can get together over the weekend and work together."

"I just hope that Miss Camp doesn't find out, or we'll both probably get E's," he replied. They both began to laugh. Miss Camp was their teacher. You could pretty much call her a witch. She did not under any circumstances like people to work together on stuff. She called it cheating.

After their pizza, Troy took her home. She couldn't wait until the coming Saturday. She might get her kiss after all...

**Okay, so it isn't very long, but later chapters will be... thanks for reading it!**


	2. Saturday Night

Okay, yeah...here's chapter two!

Chapter Two: Saturday Night

Saturday had finally arrived. Gabriella sat anxiously on the couch, waiting for Troy to come over. She had her laptop ready and waiting on an Ashlee Simpson website.

She started to scroll down the page, trying not to be nervous. She read a few of the new updates. Ashlee's new boyfriend, Ashlee in Chicago! The Musical, Ashlee promotes Sketchers...

Soon she heard a car pull up into her driveway. She looked out and saw a black Mercedes Benz next to her car, a green 2002 Grand Prix. She watched as Troy got out of his car and come up to ring the doorbell. She jumped up and was opening the door just as he started to knock. His hand almost hit her in the face.

"Hey, Troy!" she said. "Come on in. There's pepperoni stromboli and spaghetti in the kitchen. We picked the stromboli up from Latina's, but my mom made the spaghetti. There's also Mountain Dew. You know, if, um...you're hungry."

"Sure!" he exclaimed, smiling at her. That smile almost made her melt into the ground. She led him to the kitchen. As they ate, Troy asked Gabriella if she minded if they work up in her bedroom, so that her mom wouldn't interrupt them. She smiled and agreed to go upstairs to finish up their reports. She didn't think anything of it because they had worked up there many times.

After they cleaned up from dinner, they took her laptop up to her room. She took out her notebook and started taking notes from the biography section of the website. She then took some other facts that she found and put them together into a report. As she looked for information on Jessica's site, she felt Troy's breath on her neck as he looked over her shoulder.

He put his hand on her forearm as he reached over to click off the website. She looked at him with a strange look on her face. "Troy, what..." she began.

"Gabi, mine's already done."

"Oh. So why didn't you call me and cancel tonight then?"

"I think you know why."

"No... I don't," she said, giving him a clueless smile.

"Because I thought maybe we could get to know each other a little bit better."

"Troy, we know everything about each other," she said nonchalantly. She grew a tiny bit nervous, hoping that he was going to kiss her.

He leaned in toward her and whispered, "Not _everything_."

Before she could respond, he took her chin in his hand and kissed her gently at first, but getting a little bit more passionate as the minutes ticked away. She finally pulled away as he pressed his tongue against her lips.

"Troy, I don't think we're ready to kiss like that yet, but I'm comfortable with just what we were doing."

"Oh." He kissed her again, running his hand gently through her hair and caressing her face with his other hand. She gave a tiny moan, then realized what she had done. She quickly pulled away again, her face turning a deep shade of red.

He smiled at her. "It's okay, Gabi. It turns me on."

"And that's exactly what I _don't _want, Troy...I mean, we only kissed once. We aren't ready for..._that_ type of relationship yet."

"Okay, okay, I understand. I'm sorry, Gabriella. I didn't mean it like I wanted to, _you know_, but...Hey, Gabi, does this mean that you want to be my girlfriend?"

She smiled at him, nodding. He leaned in and kissed her again...

Hey, do you like this story? Please review! I will be starting a Zanessa soon, so tell me what you think!


	3. Our Firsts

Chapter Three: Our Firsts

Gabriella's POV

The next Saturday night, we went to the movies. We wanted to see Employee of the Month with Jessica Simpson. It was pretty funny. I wished Troy would kiss me. He leaned over and put his arm around me. During the last scene of the movie, where Zack and Amy kiss, he finally made his move. We really got into our kiss, but I heard a little kid behind us say to his mother, "Mommy, are those people gonna get a room or what?"

I almost died of embarrassment when the movie attendant tapped me on the shoulder and told us to take the kid's advice. We stood up and left, not saying a word until we went out to the car.

Troy kissed me again when we were in the safety of the darkness of his front seat. He ran his hands over my shoulders and down my back a little. I could do this forever, just sit here with him and make out.

I felt his warm hand on the skin on my back as it lifted up my shirt. His hand ran all the way up to the hook on my bra. When I noticed that his hand was pulling on it, I pulled away.

"Troy," I said, looking into his eyes. "We can't do this. We have only been dating for about a week. We aren't ready to do that yet. Please tell me you feel the same way."

"I guess I do, but...you're just so sexy and I can't stand the torture you're putting me through. I just want to reach up there and-"

"Troy!" I said, "We aren't going to have sex. And that's final. I know we've been friends for forever, but we haven't been dating that long. We just can't, okay?"

Troy's face dropped as the reality hit him that I wasn't going to change my mind. He turned the car on and took me home. Before I opened the door, he kissed me again, but not like before.

I went inside the house and watched him leave. "I'm sorry, Troy," I whispered to the window. The next morning, I woke up feeling really bad for lashing out at him. I picked up my cell phone and dialed his number. Maybe it wouldn't hurt just once. I mean, nothing happens if you only do it once, right?

We agreed to meet each other for dinner and then go to the park. We were going to walk through the rose gardens and the secret pathways.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

That evening, we ate at Tony Roma's and walked across the street to the park. When we got there, we saw a few other couples and two families. I took his hand as he started to go down to where the other couples were sitting by a stream and took him down one of the private paths.

At the end of the path, there was a small waterfall and a canopy of trees. We sat down and kissed. "Troy," I said.

He looked down at me. My face grew pink as I tried to say what I wanted to say without putting it like I just wanted to use him. "Troy, about last night...How you wanted something I didn't want?"

"You mean the whole sex thing?"

I nodded. "Yeah...um, I thought about it, and I don't think just one time will hurt. Nothing will happen our first time, right?"

"I hope not," he said.

"Do you want to do it tonight?" I asked nervously.

He kissed me and put his hands on my shoulders. He took my hand and went back to his car. "We need to get something first," he said.

We soon found ourselves at the drugstore. Troy kept hold of my hand as he went down the aisles, searching. Finally, we found the aisle that had the condoms. He nervously grabbed a couple of packages and held them out to me.

"Which kind?" he asked.

I looked at them like a girl looked at tampons for the first time, not really wanting to choose, but knowing that I had to.

I pointed at a package and Troy put the other ones back. We made our way to the front. I looked down at our basket and noticed that it looked a little strange with just one package of condoms in it. Like we were desperate or something. I went back down a few aisles and grabbed three magazines, a box of tampons, a bottle of Coke and some Cheetos. I also grabbed some birth control pills for my mother and a candy bar for Troy. I added them to the basket.

Finally, we were back in the car. Troy took me to my house, and I found that my mother wasn't home. I nodded at Troy and he came in with our bag. We gradually got to "doing it" and before I knew it, it was over and Troy had gone home.

I hid the box of condoms under some magazines in my desk drawer. They were safe there. I hope.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

The next morning, I found my mother sitting at the kitchen table, reading a magazine that she had gotten last night, so I ate my breakfast and went back to my room to get ready for school. I grabbed one of the magazines I had gotten last night. It was Seventeen, and it had Ashlee Simpson as the cover celebrity.

On the bus, I opened the magazine and began reading. When I got to one of the health pages, I read it with growing interest. The article was titled "Your First Time: All You Need To Know". One of the smaller headlines read, "You Ask, We Answer". There were questions asked by other readers. I carefully read them.

"Are condoms one hundred percent effective?" – Alyssa Brierson, 15 from NY

Answer: Although people tell you that they are, condoms do not always work for everybody. Check with your doctor before engaging in sexual activities.

"Can you get pregnant your first time?"- Hannah, 17 from HI

Answer: Yes, you can get pregnant your first time. Always use protection, although you still have a chance, but not as much.

My eyes filled with tears as I read the article. I quickly closed the magazine. What have I done? I needed to talk to Troy. We had made a mistake, but we couldn't take it back. I was still crying that afternoon when Troy and I went back to the drugstore...this time for a pregnancy test.

Please review! Thank you!


	4. Author's Note

Hey guys! I just wanted to let you know that my Christmas Story is in the 7th Heaven category! Please read it there! Thank you!

Please allow me time to finish my other stories because I want to finish this one before I continue, but if I have any extra time, I will update the others! Thanks!

Sharayah


	5. The Test

Sorry! I didn't mean to take forever getting this up, but I was working on the others…

Chapter Four: The Test

Troy looked down at me. He saw how much I was shaking, and he tried to kiss me. I pulled away from him, though. I didn't want to kiss him. I put the tests on the counter and paid for them.

"Gabriella, please. Let me at least kiss you."

"What if I'm pregnant, Troy? What happens then? Let me tell you what's gonna happen. You find out and leave me to raise a baby on my own."

By this time, tears were streaming down my cheeks. He reached the pad of his thumb out and wiped away each tear.

"No, Gabi, I wouldn't be like that."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

This time, I leaned up and kissed him. We went back to my house. "Troy, I have to wait for at least ten days before I take these. I'm supposed to start my…you know… in about three days, so we'll see what happens."

"Gabi, I love you no matter what."

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Three weeks later, I took the tests. I already knew from the missed period and the constant throwing up that she was pregnant, but I didn't want to admit it.

After the timer went off, I looked down at the three tests. Positive. Positive again. Positive a third time. I started to cry. I knew what Troy had said, but I couldn't help it. I didn't know how to take care of a baby.

Troy came over and tried to comfort me, but all I wanted was to tell our parents. It wouldn't be easy, but we would have to do it sooner or later, and I preferred sooner.

We found my mom at the table in the kitchen.

"Mom, Troy and I have something to tell you."

"What is it, Gabi?"

"We are having a baby."

My mother promptly fainted, right there in her chair. Troy grabbed the phone and dialed 9-1-1.

"That turned out well," I murmured, trying to wake her up.

Troy's parents met us at the hospital. We decided to tell them, too, and thank goodness that no one else fainted. They were angry, but at least nothing else happened to us.

Maybe this whole thing would work out. Troy smiled at me, and I knew he was thinking the same thing. I began to get excited, thinking about our baby and the stuff we would buy for it…

Sorry, the next chapter will be longer, I swear! But right now it's 12:30 am, and I'm gonna hit the hay! Goodnight!


	6. Thinking Baby

**Sorry I took so long to update…I promise I will try to get these stories done soon so I can add some new ones…this one's gonna wrap up in about two or three more chapters. Still Gabi's POV…the rest of the story will be…**

Chapter Five: Thinking Baby

"Troy, what do you think about this one?" I asked, running my hand over a rainbow/pastel colored crib set with balloons and a large teddy bear on it.

"It's cute," Troy said, "But don't you like this one?"

He had fallen in love with a Noah's Ark set the moment we had walked into Babies R Us.

"Yeah, but we need to expand our horizons and find some others that we like, too."

"You're right. What about basketball?"

"Troy, I don't think so. We have enough basketball at home," I said, rubbing my four-month-pregnant stomach.

I had turned sixteen two days before. Troy had made my Sweet Sixteen party the best. I mean, who else gets engaged, has a celebrity sing to you, and has all of her friends over to the most expensive party hall in Albuquerque?

But I had to save almost all of my birthday money for stuff for the baby. I got some movies and cds and stuff from my family and friends, but I got $500 from my father in Los Angeles and $350 from each set of grandparents.

Altogether, I had gotten $1500, with some from Troy's parents and Ryan and Sharpay. Now Troy and I were shopping for baby things. We had already chosen a crib and the other big stuff (which my mother bought as her wedding/baby shower gift to us, and now we just needed the essentials for the nursery and maybe some toys and clothes.

Just then, I saw it. It was the cutest one I had seen all day. "Oh my gosh, Troy, look at this one!" I exclaimed. I walked over to the display room and peered inside. There was only one problem.

Troy looked inside and smiled. I could tell he liked it, but he knew the problem too. "Gabs, it's beautiful, but…it's a girly room. What if we don't have a girl?"

I stared at the Sweetshop room **(A/N: see my profile for picture, you must do this to understand the story) **with longing eyes. It was so beautiful. I just couldn't leave it.

"Maybe we can return it if we have a boy," I said desperately. Troy looked around for a salesperson, and grabbed the first one that went by.

"Excuse us, ma'am, but we have a question," he said to the lady.

"Yes?"

"If we buy this bedroom outfit and we have a boy, can we return it and get something different?"

"Yep, as long as you return it within three months of your purchase."

Three months? But I wasn't due for another five months. I looked sadly at Troy.

"If we put it in layaway, can we pick it up in three months? Like, would that be the day we purchased it?" he asked.

"Sure. We can put one in layaway for you. All we need is a down payment. Your three-month limit will begin the day you pick it up."

My eyes filled with hope. "Troy," I started to say.

"We'll take it, then," he said before I could continue. We put the room outfit in layaway and continued to search for baby items.

We found so many cute clothes and toys that we had to fill two carts with them. We had a mixture of boys', girls', and unisex outfits. We had teddy bears, bath toys, and just about everything you could imagine.

When we paid for the stuff, including bottles and other "feeding" supplies, bibs, shoes, a bathtub, a car seat, a stroller, a playpen, towels, and other essentials, our total came to $900. We still had enough for the room outfit, but none left over for other things we might need along the way.

After lugging all of our stuff to the car, we decided to go get something to eat at my favorite restaurant, which happened to be Applebee's. I was starving, so I had a fairly large order that I placed when Troy excused himself to use the restroom. I thought he was going to die when the waiter brought out my sampler platter, which consisted of a six ounce sirloin steak, four chicken fingers, and double fries. I had also ordered a chocolate malt and a Mountain Dew. Troy had ordered a steak, but his plate looked tiny compared to mine. I looked up at him and saw how huge his eyes were.

"Hey, buddy, I'm eating for two now, so get over it," I said. "I'd like to see you eat when you get pregnant."

"Well, that's not possible because I'm not a female. I can't get pregnant."

"I can arrange for that to happen," I replied, annoyed.

"Baby, calm down. I'm sorry," Troy said, laughing and brushing my hair out of my eyes.

"Ok, Mr. Know-It-All, can I eat in peace?" I asked.

He nodded, and we finished our food. The waiter brought us a dessert menu, and I looked longingly at it. Finally, Troy gave in.

"Okay, what do you want?" he asked, grinning.

"I want a Blondie," I said, pointing at the pastry.

The waiter nodded and soon, Troy and I were chowing down our dessert. We paid for our meal and headed back to the car.

"Troy, we have a doctor's appointment in twenty minutes!" I exclaimed when I looked at the digital clock radio, which was playing "L.O.V.E." by Ashlee Simpson. I started to sing the song, and by the time I was finished, Troy was laughing hysterically. I glared at him. "What?"

"Nothing!" he said, holding back his laughter. "Nothing."

I looked at the clock again, realizing that we had only fifteen minutes to get to my OB/GYN's office.

"Troy, we really have to go!" I exclaimed.

When we got to my doctor's office, I got to sit in a very uncomfortable room, looking at all of the other pregnant women who were staring us down. I know I'm young, but do they really have to do that to us?

The nurse finally called us back to an examination room, which was even more uncomfortable seeing as Troy hadn't been to any of my other appointments and that this was one of the rooms where they made you get into "the birth position" with your feet in those dumb stirrup things with nothing on "down there" to do a pelvic exam. I hate those things, mainly because I don't like strange male doctors touching me down there.

Troy just stared at the nurse when she told me to change into the exam gown and get up on that table. I obediently did what I was told, and Troy blushed like mad. He tried to veer his attention away from the fact that I had been in that same position four months ago waiting for him to take away my virginity.

We looked around at the walls. There were many different pictures there, including one that showed a woman's "area" and told about the different parts and stuff. Another showed a diagram at all the stages of birth. The third one was a tell-all on "where babies come from" and how to avoid teen pregnancy.

"This is just one of the teen rooms. Imagine what the others look like," I said, trying to make him feel less like melting into the ground.

He looked at me with tears in his eyes. I forced myself to smile. "Gabi, I'm so sorry," he said, barely above a whisper.

Just then, Dr. Hayden walked into the room. He smiled at me, and I said, "Dr. Hayden, this is my boyfriend, Troy. Troy, this is my OB/GYN."

The two men shook hands. "Hey," Troy said.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Bolton. How are we today, Miss Montez?"

"Umm…I said. What I wanted to say was that I was horrible and that I wished I wasn't here today. But what I really said was, "I'm fine. The baby's fine. We're all good."

He smiled. "Guess what surprise I have for you today?" he asked.

"I don't know…another pelvic exam?" I asked wearily.

"Nope…well, that too, but there's something else."

"What is it?" I questioned, interested in what he had to say.

"Today, we're going to do an ultrasound to see what you're having."

I squealed in excitement. Yes! The moment I had been waiting for ever since I had first come to him three and a half months ago was finally here!

Troy looked confused, so I supplied, "Troy, we're gonna find out if we're having a boy or a girl!"

His face registered understanding, and he smiled at me.

"But first…" Dr. Hayden interrupted, "We're going to get the dreaded exam out of the way. Feet up," he continued.

I spread my legs and rested my feet in the stirrups. Troy winced, and I could tell he was uncomfortable. I grabbed his hand and pulled him down towards me. "Troy, you don't have to watch. Look at the ceiling," I said quietly.

He shook his head "no". "Gabs, I want to know what you've been going through. Besides, it wouldn't be very nice if I abandoned you."

"You wouldn't be abandoning me," I said, laughing. Just then, I felt the cold metal tongs against me. "Oh, gosh. I'm still not used to that," I breathed. Dr. Hayden finished up the fifteen minute exam.

By the time he was done and let me resume normal position, my thighs felt like they were going to fall off. I don't know how I'm ever going to get through what would most likely be a two-hour birth when I can barely hold up for a fifteen minute exam.

He lifted up my gown to expose my growing stomach. I had been using cocoa butter on it every day, so my tanned mid-section was flawless. Not a stretch mark anywhere. Troy stared at the place where inside, our baby was growing and dwelling. I grinned at him. "Now, Troy, behave yourself," I teased.

I felt the cold gel on my stomach and squeezed Troy's hand.

We looked up at the screen, only to find a big surprise. "Well, it seems that we not only have mom and baby, we have mom and _babies_. Congratulations, Mr. Bolton and Miss Montez. It looks as if we have twins, here. There's your son, and there's your daughter."

Twins. A boy _and_ a girl. We sure hadn't expected that. We smiled at each other before realizing what this meant. Not only would we have one baby to take care of and support…we had two. Two rooms, two sets of clothes, two sets of toys…twice the amount of money. How would we ever get through this?

In the car, I called my mom to tell her that we had news and that she needed to get the Bolton's over ASAP. She was worried, but I reassured that I was fine, that the "baby" was fine, and that we had good news.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

That night at dinner, Troy and I sat opposite our parents at the kitchen table. During dessert, Troy stood up to make our announcement.

"Um…Gabriella and I have something to tell you," he began.

His father looked up at us worriedly. In the beginning, he had pretty much hated me for "ruining Troy's basketball career", but now he seemed to care about me. He even seemed happy whenever our baby was mentioned.

"We're having twins!" I said happily.

The room fell silent while the news sunk in. All at once, everyone jumped up and hugged us, promising that they were going to help us financially with both babies.

In all of their excitement talking about how much fun it would be to have twins around, Troy and I snuck upstairs to my room.

I stripped down to my bra and panties and put on my new maternity pajamas, while Troy slipped off his shirt and pants, leaving him in his boxers. We climbed under the covers on my bed and lay there, thinking.

"Troy," I said after awhile.

He looked at me.

"What should we name them?"

He sat up and kissed me. He reached down into his pants pocket and took out a small book. He handed it to me. I gasped when I saw the cover. It was the baby name book I had had my eye on today at Babies R Us, the one I hadn't bought because it had cost $9.

"Troy, how…"

"I went back in and bought it while you were going to the bathroom. I couldn't resist. Plus, I thought maybe I'd get a nice reward tonight," he said mischievously, running his hand over my bra strap and pulling on it.

"Troy, let's name our children before we do any of that," I said, pushing his hand off of my shoulder.

"Okay," he replied, defeated.

We looked through the book, and fell in love with the name Jazzlynn Lyric for our little girl and Cashten Troy for our son. Jazzlynn was easy to come up with, but we were caught between Austin and Cashlen for him, so we put them together and came up with Cashten. We decided to use Troy for a middle name for him because we couldn't find any other names to match up with it. Jazzy's middle name just kind of went with it.

Jazzlynn Lyric and Cashten Troy Bolton were our babies, and we couldn't wait until they came into the world.

Troy leaned over and turned off the lamp. The room grew dark except for the outside lights from my balcony. He got on top of me and started to kiss me. This was the first time we had been able to enjoy making love. We finally collapsed back onto the bed, with our arms around each other.

"I love you, Troy," I said, breathing into his bare chest.

"I love, you, too, Gabriella," he replied, kissing the top of my head.

"We love you, Jazzlynn and Cashten," we said together.

And with our little family right there on my bed, the babies sleeping (I assumed), Troy and I fell asleep with our arms around each other.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please tell me what you think!**


End file.
